


More Then Business

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [25]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blips and Chitz, Established Relationship, F/M, Jerryboree, Off-World, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rick Being an Asshole, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: Dwc prompt: "Hey! J19!! Its so nice to see you again! Since youre here I'd like you to meet my Rick! >W<"





	More Then Business

Standing before you was possibly a torture device. Well, a game that looked like a torture device. It had a single dance pad large enough for four people, which gave you the feeling that this was the alien version of DDR Rick had told you about. Curious, you watched a few of the others give it a go, leaving you afraid, even if a bit envious. You flinched when Zeta-7 patted you on the back, but it was only because there were so many suspicious characters here, that you weren't about to take any chances. 

When he handed you a card, you were surprised, thinking a place like this would have used something more advanced, but maybe that was part of the gimmick. Seeing as you are watching a pair of players dance as though their lives depended on it, he asked. “Did y-y-you want to try it?”

“Nope, I'm pretty sure I'd break my neck trying that.”

“Hohoho, it's not - it's not as dangerous as you might think.”

“Yeah, well there's other things here to do. Right? Possibly something that looks less life threatening.”

“We could try the Holodeck, though it - it could potentially give you temporary insanity.”

While searching the directory, you saw a pair of familiar faces in the distance. “Hey Rick, isn't that another Rick and his Morty?”

“Mhm. I-I-I probably should have mentioned that this - this place is popular with other Ricks.”

“How many Ricks?”

“Most of them.”

You sighed. “Well, let's try to have fun okay? I'm sure they'll be too busy to bother us.”

* * *

In the end, you two left because the Ricks were too busy making fun of Zeta-7 instead of spending flurbos. Initially disappointed, you thought you two were going to go home, but he took you to a place located in Furp Rock Plaza, called the Jerryboree. Inside, a reptilian employee stood up and handed Rick a clipboard. “Good day Sir, I wasn't expecting you today, but here's this week's progress report.”

“No, it's- it's fine. I-I-I didn't come here for business, I just wanted to look in on the Jerry's.”

“Very well sir.”

You followed Rick down to a private security surveillance room. Inside, there were dozens of monitors such displayed different areas of the facility, and it made you wonder what kind of relationship with the owner did he have to be back here. “Rick, do you know the owner here?”

“I ugh,” he cleared his throat. "I guess you could say that.”

From what you saw on the monitors, you discerned that this place was a type of adult daycare, but for Jerry's. It was amusing to watch Jerries being taken to a room of other Jerries, decorated with golf courses, tunnel slides, and a miniature Titanic 2 model. Most of them wandered around, confused, others seemed right at home, possibly already accustomed to the place. For the most part, they seemed to get along with one another, happy, and healthy, but there were a few of them you saw on monitor 12 that seemed to have gotten themselves stuck in the slide. 

Alarmed, Zeta-7 ran out, and you followed. You couldn't believe that a group of grown men had managed to get themselves stuck, but Rick was fast, cutting off portions of the plastic with his laser pen, so that the team of other workers could pulled them out safely. And as soon as the rescued Jerry's saw your Rick, they all latched on to him, being quite forward with their affections. You decided to give them a little privacy, and explored the facility.

* * *

In the main lobby, a few members of the staff approached you, and asked you personal questions, like what was the boss like in real life, and a few other embarrassing things. You laughed, considering you didn't even know the owner, but they pointed to Zeta-7 when he returned. That couldn't be right, but before you could ask, they scattered, and you were left with too many questions. You thought about asking Zeta-7 how he knew the owner, but your thoughts were interrupted by a pair of fraternal twin Mortys. “Hey! J19!!”

They hugged your Rick, and chatted happily about what they've been up to since leaving the Morty school. Completing one another's sentences, it was sweet listening about the days when Zeta-7 had brought baked goods over, or the pranks they used to pull on the Ricks they didn't like. Though now, they were happy because they didn't have to be separated, and were adopted by a Rick who respected their individuality as well as twin bond. 

 “Aw geez,” smiled Girl Morty. “it's so nice to see you again! And since you're here, we'd like you to - to meet our Rick!”

An apathetic Rick grunted, his fez hiding his bald spot, while clashing with the rest of his outfit. After filing the paperwork, he had to push the kids out so they could all go to Blips and Chitz, but not before playfully punching Zeta-7, and nodding. This must have been one of the good Ricks you sometimes heard about. It was refreshing. Scribbling something down, Zeta-7 handed the reptile guy a sticky note, before escorting you back to the ship.

“Rick, are you the owner of that place?”

“Ugh, why d-d-do you ask?”

“Because that guy called you sir when we first came in, and the workers asked me some interesting questions about you.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he sighed. “Yes, but I - I keep it a secret because I don't want the other Ricks to know.”

“Why?”

“If they knew there's - there's no telling what they'd say. You had seen how the Jerry's treat me, they - we always have a great time. I understand why they have issues with - with their Ricks, but it's,” he frowned. “I-I-I-I have to stay out of it. The family dynamics are complicated, and I try t-t-to take care of Jerry's when their in my facility, but Rick’s are a bit territorial and I-I-I-I wouldn't want to mess with anything that's none of my business.”

“What they'll lash out at you, even if someone they don't like is treated well? That's messed up.”

“Don't worry it, it's - it's fine. Did you want t-t-to try Blips and Chitz again?”

“No, but I actually wouldn't mind hearing the answers to the workers questions”

“Gosh, I-I-I hope they're good.”

“Oh, you don't know the half of it.”

 


End file.
